Howl of the Carrion King
}} Howl of the Carrion King, an adventure by Erik Mona with support articles by Adam Daigle, Eric Haddock, James Jacobs, and F. Wesley Schneider, a set piece adventure by James MacKenzie, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the first chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in March 2009. This volume won a pair of 2009 ENnie awards: gold for best adventure and a silver for best cover art. Contents The Legacy of Fire Adventure Path begins! This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features the first adventure by Paizo publisher Erik Mona since "The Whispering Cairn" began the Age of Worms Adventure Path in 2005, presents details on some of the most brutal gnoll tribes of the Brazen Peaks, and includes a Set Piece adventure revolving around a particularly demented and sinister hermit. In addition, New York Times best-selling author Elaine Cunningham kicks off her six-part novella, ''Dark Tapestry'' in the Pathfinder's Journal! Foreword: "Genie War" by James Jacobs (4) : Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs illuminates the history of a genie-themed adventure path, reveals why it took so long before Erik Mona wrote a Pathfinder adventure, and sets the stage for the Legacy of Fire, the final adventure path to use the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 rules set. '''1. "Howl of the Carrion King"' by Erik Mona (6) : In the exotic nation of Katapesh, a land of fortune and wonders, heroes are those with the courage to command their destinies. Such wisdom leads a daring band to the abandoned village of Kelmarane with the hopes of reestablishing the once prosperous community. But buzzards still feast upon the secluded settlement’s corpse: a savage tribe of gnolls and their bestial allies hold the town in the name of a merciless master known only as the Carrion King. Can the PCs retake the village from its feral conquerors, or is Kelmarane but the first bastion of civilization to fall before the hordes of the mysterious warlord? 2. "Gnolls of the Brazen Peaks" by Eric Haddock (56) : An investigation into the savage gnoll tribes of the Brazen Peaks, their brutal culture, and their merciless members. 3. "The Refuge of Nethys" by James MacKenzie (62) : Ruins once sacred to the god of magic have become the lair of a living curse in this Set Piece adventure. 4. "Double Dealings" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (70) : Pathfinder Channa Ti is captured by gnoll slavers and dragged to the markets of Katapesh to be sold as a "water witch." But for good or ill, the deals made in Katapesh are seldom quite that simple and straightforward. 5. "Bestiary" by Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, and F. Wesley Schneider (76) :*chupacabra :*doru :*jinkin :*peryton :*pugwampi :*vexgit 6. "Legacy of Fire Outline" by Pathfinder Staff (88) Adventure overview Howl of the Carrion King A new band of heroes are called upon to rescue an enslaved village in the shadow of mysterious Pale Mountain from a powerful tribe of bestial monsters—the gnoll marauders of the ferocious Carrion King are on the march! The Refuge of Nethys Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Howl of the Carrion King Category:ENnie award winners Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks